


Like a god

by Tiofrean



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: (is that a tag?), Aftermath, Blood and Injury, Bloodlicking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Vampire Mating Rituals (apparently), Vampire Properties, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: When the idiots of Annville manage to get hold of Jesse, they do to him what gods once did to Loki. Cassidy is there to help.Or that one fic where Jess got his lips sewn shut and Cass can't help but... help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based on the idea (not supported by either canon) that vampire saliva has healing properties. I'm a huge fan of Loki, so I added two and two together. And I came up with two... two idiots in love that are about to realize that. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Comments are gold <3 Let me know what you think, that's only my second work in this fandom.

Jesse Custer was not a good man, not by far. He had killed people, he had robbed a bank, he had gotten into bar fights for fun, he had lied to the entire population of Annville. He had stood and watched as his friend burned to a crisp before his instincts had finally kicked in and made a good use of the fire extinguisher he had been holding. He had then dragged him back into the shadow and gone back inside, fucking things up with his ex and a wanna-be-girlfriend. And then, he had apologized, with words that couldn’t express how fucked up it had been. He had been absolved far too easily, but genuinely nevertheless. The forgiveness given by his friend was more than he had ever hoped for. He was not a good man… and he deserved to burn in hell.

And yet, he was lying on the dusty floor of his own church, breathing quickly through his nose, panicked little bursts of air that wafted over Cassidy’s concerned face.   
“Bloody hell” the vampire cursed, leaning over Jesse, hands reaching but not touching him as if he was afraid to do so. Jesse knew he must have looked awful, he felt like a raw nerve, his whole body throbbing and hurting everywhere. He frowned, trying to open his mouth and say something, but his lips were sealed together. In a flash of blind panic, Jesse started to claw at his lips. Before he had a chance to rip his mouth open, two cool hands gripped his wrists and pried his fingers away from his face, a shushing sound reaching his ears along with a quiet mumbling.

He let himself be heaved off of the floor.

 

__________

 

Jesse’s hands twitched where they were propped against the ratty sheets of the vampire’s bed, busted knuckles still bleeding. Well… _bed_ was a very kind and mighty word for an old, moth-eaten mattress his friend used to sleep on. Cassidy had pushed him down on it and went to shuffle around the attic, cursing the whole time. Jesse just sat there, eyes following his friend helplessly, watching as Cassidy threw things here and there. It was weird to just observe him silently, their usual banter and long, philosophical talks now morphed into nervous stillness and Jesse’s still racing heartbeat.

When Cass finally made a small triumphant sound and came back to him holding something in his palm, Jesse had to squish his body’s instinctive jolt. The happenings of the night had left him shaking and it was as humiliating, as it was eye-opening. Jesse had had a revelation this very night - this town was beyond saving.

“Jaysus… they did a number on ya, didn’t they?” Cassidy murmured, more to himself than to Jesse, as he kneeled in front of the preacher, bony knees hitting the edge of the mattress. Jesse watched him intently, trying to open his mouth on reflex, just for the pain to remind him that his lips were still sewn firmly together. “Don’ try to talk.. shite… what in the god’s name were ya thinkin’?” Jesse just glared at him, but it lacked any real fire. He was tired, hurt, and he still couldn’t fucking _talk_.

He closed his eyes in frustration, trying to keep his breathing even, despite the tremor that had settled along his frame which started to remind him that he probably had some broken ribs to take care of, too. A cool hand touched his chin and he looked up, startled, blinking rapidly. Cass was leaning towards him, an expression of utter concern etched deeply on his features, and Jesse felt something inside him get warm and surprisingly sweet. He couldn’t place the feeling, so he let it slide for now, opting instead on focusing his gaze on his friend. Cass held up his other hand, a glint of metal catching Jesse’s eye, and he looked to the side.   
“Now, I know it’s not the best thing, but it will have to do, padre. I will be careful, alright?” Jesse eyed Cassidy’s hand, now brandishing a single razor blade, and swallowed hard. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Cassidy, they were friends, even if Jesse was the shittiest friend in the history of relationships. But it would probably end in a bloodshed, and he had about as much of it for today as he could stand.

Jesse’s gaze shifted between the blade and Cassidy’s face, silently asking the question why couldn’t he just take a knife instead? The razor looked a bit too dramatic, all things considered. _Yeah, and getting your mouth sewn shut by a bunch of fuckers in the ass-nowhere and having the living hell kicked out of you is not even a bit dramatic, right?_ Jesse shoved those thoughts aside, looking up at Cass, a helpless plea to get on with it already radiating off of him in waves.

“Look…” Cassidy shifted, bringing his hands to Jesse’s face, taking his chin in a firm grip and investigating the black thread keeping Jesse’s lips together. “I know it’s not romantic or anything, but we can have a proper date an’ a dinner later when ya can actually open your mouth a bit” Cass rattled on, his nerves betrayed by his blabbering and weak attempts at humor, but his hands were steady. He brought the blade to the thread and started to cut through it. He applied barely any pressure at all, but the little wounds around Jesse’s mouth still let out small drops of blood. Cassidy inhaled sharply, cursing under his breath, something in Irish that Jesse couldn’t really decipher.

He tried not to move, not to jerk away when Cass tugged unintentionally on the thread and caused more blood to seep out of the wounds. He could feel a few lone drops of it slowly making their way down to his lips and lower, to his chin. It was all so fresh, the flesh didn’t even start to knit itself together, and even the smallest movement was opening the skin anew. Jesse squinted his eyes shut, and let Cassidy’s endless dronning calm him down. He tried to be still, tried not to frown or twitch, but when Cass started on yet another part of the thread, he almost yelped, jerking away far too fast and too sudden. The blade nicked his bottom lip and the vampire gave a yelp of his own, eyes following the blood welling in the small cut.   
“Fecking hell, Jesse, stop that crap… shite, I don’t want to hurt ya” Cassidy scowled at him, but his eyes had that _thing_ in them again, that thing that made Jesse’s blood warmer and kicked his heart into a quicker pace.

“Mhm-mmh” he mumbled out, taking great care not to move his lips.   
“It’s fine, don’t be sorry, jus’... jus’ don’ do this again, ‘kay?” Cass looked up into Jesse’s eyes briefly, gaze strangely glassy, and turned back to work, slicing through the last few visible bits of the damned black thread. He was pretty proud of himself, especially that his hands weren’t shaking so far… He might be over a hundred years old vampire that had seen and did worse in his life… Hell, Jesse had had worse than this, Cass had seen it with his very own eyes. But he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Jesse, not without a very good reason. Sure he had jabbed him a good one with that fire extinguisher a few weeks back, but that had had a reason to it. This, right now? This was Jesse getting his ass handed over to him in a humiliating way, which was made even worse by who exactly had done it. A bunch of lowlifes in a hole of a town, Texas. A fucking herd of sheep that were not worth being saved by anyone, much less Jesse Custer.

But Jesse, the honorable idiot with a heart of gold and a savior complex as big as the state itself, had to go and try to save them. And now he was here, looking at Cass with those big puppy eyes of his, jaw muscles working hard, while Cassidy tried to figure out the best way of dealing with the situation now. There was still thread holding his lips together on the inside of his mouth, and Cass contemplated whether to open Jesse’s lips just enough to slip the razor through them and finish the job, or to try and loosen the thread and let Jesse open his mouth a fraction to avoid any more accidents, when Jesse decided for him. He leaned back and tried to open his mouth a bit too quickly, tugging the thread in the process, grunting in pain when that didn’t work out. Cassidy just watched him, hands frozen in the air, following the fresh drops of blood with helpless gaze.

“Shite… The feck d’ya do _that_ fer?” Cassidy swore, watching how Jesse slumped, resigned, one hand coming up to touch his lips. It was all wrong, so very wrong. Jesse shouldn’t look like this. He was a buzzing ball of rage on any given day… a _furious_ ball of rage when someone pissed him off. Now he just looked… deflated. Cass frowned, trying not to dwell too long on just how much time had he spent memorizing Jesse’s expressions and body language. He was in deep and he knew it. He had promised himself not to get attached, because everyone died too soon - or sooner - around him, and it always hurt something fierce to let them go. And yet, here he was, trying to be as gentle as he could, prying Jesse’s mouth open and wincing in sympathy every time Jess did, cursing under his nose when Jesse’s hands twitched on reflex.

Between Cassidy’s gentle, yet decided moves, and Jesse’s valiant attempts at staying still, they had the thread inside his mouth cut in no time.   
“‘right. Ya can open yer mouth now” Cassidy almost whispered, watching as Jesse frowned, before he tried to say something.   
“Fuck” was the first thing that left his blood-stained lips, voice hoarse and rough. He brought one hand up to the thread, bits of it still sticking out of his skin, black in the low light of the single lightbulb hanging from the attic’s ceiling.   
“Here, let me help, aye?” Cass reached out again, tugging slowly at the first one, licking his lips as more blood welled up and slid down Jesse’s chin. He didn’t crave blood normally, not really. It tasted like metal, was too sweet or too sour, making him cringe on a good day. He did drink it, but only when he had to, when his body needed to heal.

Jesse, though… Cassidy had a feeling that Jesse’s blood would be just the right amount of sweet, just the right flavor to beat the best whiskey he had ever tried. There was something about Jesse in general that made him irresistible, and his blood couldn’t be different, right? Trying not to give in to his curiosity, Cass tugged one piece of thread after another, softly but surely, leaving Jesse’s flesh free in no time at all.

Jesse had to admit that pulling out the thread was way worse than cutting it. The short moments when it slid through his skin made him choke down groans and wails, and he was desperately trying not to grab Cassidy just to ground himself. Blinking against the sudden wetness in his eyes, he soldiered on, hands fisting in the sheets beneath him, head full of silent prayers for it to finally be over. Cass, bless him, was trying to be as quick as he could, and thanks to that, Jesse was soon thread-free. He touched his lips tenderly, looking down at his own fingers when they came back bloodied, frowning and shifting his gaze to Cassidy.

“I could… eh… I could help ya with that if ya want” the vampire declared and Jesse’s frown only deepened.  
“How?” Cassidy’s face scrunched up and he looked down. He stayed like this for a longer moment, before he hesitatingly reached with one hand and grasped Jesse’s arm, pulling it up delicately. He ran a finger over one busted knuckle and Jesse hissed, jerking away on instinct, but Cass held on, not letting him escape. He looked back at Jesse, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he brought Jesse’s palm to his lips, tongue coming out and touching the damaged skin.   
“Cass…” Jesse hissed again, the warmth and wetness making him shiver, even as little pinpricks of pain registered in his brain along the way. But Cassidy didn’t let go and licked on, running his tongue slowly over the wound, covering it with spit and rubbing away the blood.

Jesse’s fingers twitched and grabbed Cassidy’s own where they were still holding his hand up, a strange tingling sensation starting where the tongue left him briefly. The whole _thing_ , whatever it was, left the preacher breathing hard for reasons that were entirely different than what he had gone through in the past two or three hours. Soon enough, Cassidy leaned back, watching him intently, and Jesse frowned, looking down at his hand. A gasp almost tore itself out of him, but he managed to swallow it down. Where an ugly-looking, bleeding and bruised wound had been just a few moments ago, new skin was already appearing, pink and soft, delicate but surprisingly intact. His body was healing at a truly mad pace, and it shocked Jesse into silence. He ran one finger over the place, marvelling at how sensitive it felt, especially with the leftover tingling still present around the edges. He jerked his head up and looked sharply at Cassidy, the vampire now wearing his trademark smirk.

“How…?” Jesse asked, blinking rapidly, and Cassidy’s smile morphed into a full-blown grin, the likes of which would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.   
“Vampire saliva, padre. Helps with healing…” Cass trailed off, gaze shifting to Jesse’s lips, the skin around them undoubtedly still bloodied and irritated. “Can I…?” He whispered, expression turning serious, but didn’t really wait for any answer, just leaned in and licked cautiously.

Cassidy couldn’t wait. He had tasted Jesse’s blood when he had been demonstrating his nature a moment before, and now he just had to taste more of it. It was sweet… _Christ_ , Jesse’s blood was so _sweet_ , but not that teeth-rotting sweetness people usually had. It was the taste of ripe grapes, juicy and rich, filling his mouth, refreshing as it washed over Cassidy’s senses. He closed his eyes and leaned in, licking softly over the preacher’s lips, tongue trailing over the skin and lower, over prickly stubble, getting between hair to find one little wound after another, laving at them to help with healing. Cass barely managed to stop himself from sucking, the need to draw out more of the sweetness almost overpowering him, before he came to his senses and focused on getting out every last bit that had already been shed.

He worked methodically, justifying himself in his own mind the whole time. He was only trying to help Jesse, right? He wanted to _help_ his _friend…_ He knew that his saliva could help with healing… He just wanted to be sure there wasn’t any leftover bleeding. That’s what a decent person would have done, right? When he started to lick and suck at Jesse’s chin, getting all the blood out of his short beard, Cassidy finally gave up his excuses. Whether it was Jesse’s hands fisting in Cassidy’s ratty t-shirt, or the small noises that bubbled up in the preacher’s throat, Cassidy finally detached himself, but only after he made absolutely sure there was no blood left under Jesse’s chin. He looked up, eyes traveling over Jesse’s lips, a lot darker than a few minutes prior, and shifted his gaze higher, seeing two nearly black eyes watching him.

And then Jesse opened his mouth and Cassidy almost whined.   
“Should… make sure… the other side is alright, too” Jesse rasped, voice like gravel, and tugged Cass in by his t-shirt, smashing their lips together, moaning when Cassidy’s tongue slipped into his mouth, licking gently inside. He pushed Jess further on the bed and down slowly, crawling after him and making sure he won’t his his head on anything that might have been left carelessly on the mattress. But Jesse wasn’t in the mood for gentle anymore, if the way he clawed at Cassidy’s back was any indication. He slipped both hands to Cassidy’s waist, rubbing them along the sliver of skin between his pants and t-shirt, tugging the hem up when that wasn’t enough.

“ _Jaysus_ , Jesse” Cass groaned, breaking away from the kiss only to let Jess pull his t-shirt over his head. He dove right back down again once that was done, his own hands coming to the preacher’s collar tab and pulling it free. He threw it carelessly to the side, attacking the shirt hungrily, relieved that he could snap it open. With Jesse writhing under him like a man possessed, with the taste of his blood still in his mouth, rich like the best wine he had ever had, Cassidy decided that time for _slow_ was way past them.

He almost growled when he finally managed to push the shirt to the sides, revealing the preacher’s heaving chest, skin flushed and hot, and _oh so delicious_. Cass leaned down, attaching himself like a proverbial leech, not really caring for the noises he was making as he lapped and nibbled at Jesse’s flesh. He was ridiculously proud of every little gasp and moan he managed to draw out of him, and he responded to each one like an echo, delighting in the way Jesse’s fingernails scratched over his back, trying to urge him on silently. And Cassidy obliged, putting his hundred years of experience to good use, kissing all the way down Jesse’s chest and abdomen, pausing for a moment to dip his tongue into his belly button.

Jess arched off of the mattress with a curse, something that would be crude if it was any other preacher in this situation. But Cassidy’s preacher was a very special brand, and "dear _god_ ” in his mouth just sounded fucking _dirty,_ and made Cass double his efforts at undoing him. He unbuckled and unbuttoned Jesse’s trousers, sliding the zipper down with a shiver thundering down his own spine. He felt giddy with excitement and arousal, something that didn’t happen often, and certainly hadn’t happened in a long while.

And then he drew Jesse out of his trousers and boxers, and swallowed him down in one go, thanking his nature to allow him the time to muster the technique properly.   
“Jesus… _fuck_ ” The sound that left Jesse could be called a shout, if it wasn’t rough and raspy to the point that Cassidy could swear he felt it _scratching_ at his damned skin. Spurred on, he started sucking and wriggling his tongue on the underside, coming up to kiss and lick all over the sensitive head, before he slipped his lips back over him again. The taste was driving Cass crazy, and he sneaked one hand to his own pants, giving himself a squeeze through the worn-out fabric. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it would have to do, because he would rather walk out in the sunlight than let go of Jesse now, the preacher totally lost to pleasure, mouth slack as whine after whine escaped him.

Cassidy almost grinned, a difficult task when he had a decently sized cock stretching his mouth, before Jess left out a string of curses and grabbed at Cassidy’s hair, tugging at it madly. As much as Cass enjoyed a bit of roughing up in the sheets, the unmistakable signal for “pull the fuck off” was, well… _unmistakable_ , so the vampire pulled away with a long suck and a slurping noise. Jesse only groaned to that, hands relentless in their tugging, until Cassidy had no other choice but to crawl up his body and enjoy a hungry kiss with which Jesse attacked him. Somewhere between lips and teeth smashing into him, Cassidy felt the deep groan reverberating through the preacher, no doubt tasting himself on his tongue. This time Cassidy _did_ grin.

“Why, _padre_ ” he whispered into Jesse’s lips, so close he could feel the brush of his stubble on his chin when he talked. “Isn’t it a bit rude to interrupt me fine job?” The grin widened when he leaned back and properly took in Jesse’s appearance. The preacher looked disheveled. Panting hard, eyes wide and so dark they were practically black… and that shock of unruly hair, strands sticking in every direction, spiky and untamed. He looked good enough to eat, and Cassidy suddenly felt disappointed that Jesse pulled him up and he couldn’t finish what he started. But all that soon melted away, as Jesse tugged him back down for another kiss, wrapping both arms around the vampire’s skinny body and keeping him in place. And then, using Cassidy’s moment of distraction, he flipped them around, grinning like the devil himself when Cass protested with a huffed out groan. That, too, was cut off by Jesse’s tongue and lips, devouring his mouth with gusto, as his hands pulled Cassidy’s pants down his thighs.

“You never shut up, do you?” Jesse asked on a laugh, but Cassidy didn’t even have time to feel affronted. Next thing he knew, a very warm hand was wrapping itself around both of their lengths, the sensation enough to stop his ceaseless babbling.   
“No I never… _fuck…_ why would I? Life’s too short to stay silent… _shite_ , Jess… _Jesse_ ” the rest of whatever he tried to piece together was lost in Jesse’s shoulder, trailing off into incoherent mumbling, as Cass tried to use words having a mouthful of shirt between his teeth. The preacher didn’t mind, he just stroked faster, throwing in some wicked, _truly fecking wicked_ , twists on the upstrokes, and Cass was pretty much done for, his whole body spasming as he howled into Jesse’s shirt, pressing up into his amazing human with his entire body. Jess kept stroking them both through it, Cassidy’s come slicking the way considerably, even if obscenely, and he came shortly after, a litany of “Cass, Cass, Cass, Cass…” trickling down Cassidy’s ear, voice warm and sweet like dark chocolate.

They both sagged like puppet dolls with their strings cut off, Cass melting into the mattress and Jesse into Cass. The preacher tucked his head into Cassidy’s neck and mouthed at it absentmindedly, too blissed out to muster anything other than sloppy lips and lazy tongue. Not that Cassidy minded, to tell the truth. He wrapped both arms around Jesse’s waist and just held him, breathing in their combined scents, trying not to focus on the left-over smell of blood lurking around Jesse’s beard. It was quiet and calm, and the only sound around them was their slowly calming breathing, and Cass wouldn’t move from his spot even if God himself had came to collect him. He frowned and groaned with disapproval when his Jesse-shaped blanket started to move and pull away from him, chilly air biting at his skin. Sure he was a vampire, but he still could _feel_ , damn it, and he really didn’t appreciate Jesse’s warmth being replaced by the coldness of the night.

He was ready to protest, lifting his head and opening his eyes, when he spotted Jess half-crawling along the floor to the nearest blanket he could spot that wasn’t currently trapped beneath them. He grabbed the fluffy monstrosity, dinosaurs printed in bright pink all over it, and quickly made his way back to the mattress. He threw the blanket over his shoulders and stretched his arms wide, and for one ridiculous second Cassidy thought he would start guffawing like a five-year-old. Jesse looked like a fucking bat, the fabric hanging from his arms like two overgrown, pink wings. But he was way too tired, the adrenaline was wearing off and his body was still flying that post-coital happy wave, and so he just smirked, an amused sparkle lighting his eyes.

Jesse must have seen it, but ignored it with a shrug, settling next to Cassidy and wrapping his blanket wings around the both of them. And suddenly, it wasn’t ridiculous to Cass, suddenly it was warm and cozy, goddamned _fluffy_ , and Jess sneaked one hand around Cassidy’s waist and tucked his nose - his decidedly _cold_ nose - under the edge of the blanket, and Cass got a mouthful of his crazy hair every time he tried to open his mouth… He decided to just be silent and enjoy the moment, not really sure on how long it would last. If he could just keep this, he would call himself a happy vampire, indeed.

 

__________

 

The next morning came way too quickly, prompting Cass to hide his hand from the beam of sunlight with a hiss. He burrowed deeper in the blankets on instinct, his still not functioning brain wondering why the bloody hell that stupid curtain was pulled aside… ah right, he had been looking out for Jesse the previous evening. Jesse… _fuck_.

Cassidy perked up, lifting his head and looking to the side. Jesse was lying there, still asleep, in the process of curling up because Cass had tugged the blanket off of him when he had been shifting earlier. That was… no good. Cassidy couldn’t really catch a cold, but his preacher was still human and the mornings were getting chilly as fuck. Cass stifled a yawn and crawled to the window, still wrapped in the pink fluff of a blanket, and closed the curtain tightly. Then he made his way back to the mattress, spooning Jesse’s curled up form and throwing the pink dinosaurs over him, tucking it around his body just to be sure he was covered. And that was the precise moment Jesse stirred.

Cassidy froze in place, one hand still reaching over Jesse’s chest, his own pressed into the preacher’s back. Jesse shifted, turning around and Cass tried not to think about how the magic of their lazy morning would just fade away now. Jesse would probably get up and get out, maybe button up his shirt first…

But Jesse only looked at him briefly, just a flicker of those sleepy, brown eyes, and pressed closer, laying his head on Cassidy’s shoulder. He gave a small sigh and sneaked one arm around Cassidy’s back, holding on as if to ensure the vampire wasn’t going anywhere. Cassidy grinned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Jesse’s heartbeat and quiet snores that appeared a moment later.


End file.
